1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface computing and more particularly to smart device notification integration with surface computing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surface computing refers to the use of an ordinary flat surface as the primary mode of interaction with a computing device and the acceptance of common objects to direct user inputs in the computing device. Generally, a combination of one or more digital projectors and an array of cameras permit both the projected display of the graphical user interface of a surface computing system onto a flat surface, and also the detection of user input on the flat surface. Practical applications of surface computing include hotel lobby kiosks, airline check-in terminals, hospital nursing stations and group conference room tables.
Within the context of group conferencing, in an era of mobile phone usage, commonly each member of an in-person group conference carries at least one mobile phone. So as to not disrupt the proceedings of the group conference, each attendee of an in-person group conference generally silences the audible notifications of a corresponding mobile phone and instead, activates a vibrate mode of notification. Further, so as to prevent the visual distraction a notification, oftentimes each attendee will place the mobile phone face down onto the conference room table. Consequently, when a vibration is detected on the conference room table, it remains unclear as to which mobile phone has produced the notification resulting in an unwanted disruption of the group conference.